<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Make You Feel Something Real by bottombitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516982">I'll Make You Feel Something Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch'>bottombitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blackmail, Condoms, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Orientation Play, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an affair with Jade, Kanaya receives a message from John that will change her life (and her relationship with Rose) forever. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Make You Feel Something Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic contains orientation play. Sexual orientation as described in this fic is not realistic, nor is it supposed to push any sort of agenda. It simply exists to allow people who are into it to get their rocks off. Reader discretion advised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanaya stirred the cup of coffee that she had just made. It was early, far too early for Rose to be up just yet, but Kanaya couldn't sleep. There were a few reasons why she had struggled to get to sleep, but chief among them was the fact that she had been cheating on her wife for the better part of a couple of months, always without intending to and always with heavy regret afterwards. Jade was simply that good in bed, always excited and eager where Rose had become uninterested over the past few months. Kanaya hated herself for it, naturally.</p><p>She took that first sip of coffee and thought back to her time with Jade, how nice the girl's fingers had felt running across her skin, and how experienced her palm had been when it had come crashing down against Kanaya's behind to spank her. She had to tell Rose, Kanaya thought to herself, but actually telling her would be nigh on impossible. It could ruin their marriage, and things had already been a little on the shaky side owed to some disagreements about where they wanted their relationship to go and what the two wanted to do in life.</p><p>But Kanaya still loved Rose. She really did. There was nobody else who warmed her heart as much, no one who she loved to see smile more, no one that she would rather spend her time with. That's what made it so difficult, and also why she felt so guilty about cheating. If she didn't truly love Rose, perhaps she wouldn't feel bad at all. For a brief moment, as she stood there sipping her coffee at five 'o clock in the morning, Kanaya wondered what it might be like to not be in love with Rose anymore. Her love for Rose had overtaken her identity almost entirely, she thought. Her thoughts were as bitter as the coffee that she was drinking.</p><p>It was right around then that her phone buzzed, distracting her from her thoughts. She picked it up from the table and glanced at the screen, unlocking it to find that John had sent her a message. He was up early, she thought at first and then remembered that the game they had all played together had rendered time meaningless, it could have been a future or past John messaging her, to say nothing of the hundreds of different time zones in the universe they had created together.</p><p>It was a photo message and the moment that Kanaya realised what she was looking at her jaw dropped. It was her, during the time that she had spent with Jade, a blindfold over her eyes and her mouth wide open, Jade's fingers stuffed into them while, also in the frame, another pair of fingers from Jade's other hand hammered away at her pussy, moving so quickly that the camera hadn't been able to pick them up properly. Kanaya remembered the moment vividly, but why would John be sending a picture of it to her? She felt suddenly very troubled. Her fingers paused over the phone screen for a moment before she managed to articulate a response.</p><p>KANAYA: Why Do You Have That?</p><p>She paused after sending that message, waited for a moment to see whether John would text her back right away. She hoped that he would, if only so that her heart could stop pounding in her chest. Moments passed without a response, and she decided to send another text over.</p><p>KANAYA: Please Respond<br/>
KANAYA: I Am Very Interested In Your Answer</p><p>Her words felt robotic, but she couldn't form any other ones. Kanaya took another sip of coffee and allowed herself a sigh, but her phone buzzed again a moment later.</p><p>JOHN: jade gave them to me.<br/>
JOHN: actually i guess that's not really the right way to put it. she took them for me would be better.</p><p>Kanaya felt a wave of confusion wash over her. Would Jade really have done that...? Then again, the fact that the pictures existed in the first place and that John had gotten hold of them suggested that Kanaya hadn't been privy to some of the details of she and Jade's arrangement. She furrowed her brow and took another sip of coffee.</p><p>KANAYA: Do Not Send Them To Rose<br/>
JOHN: psh. don't worry about that, i'm not gonna.<br/>
JOHN: not unless you don't do what i say, anyway. but you will, 'cuz you don't want rose to know what you've been doing behind her back.</p><p>Kanaya looked up towards the ceiling for a moment. A part of her recognised that simply letting John pass the pictures onto Rose would be an easy way out of her predicament, but she didn't want to hurt Rose. She really, truly didn't want to.</p><p>KANAYA: What Do You Want Me To Do?<br/>
JOHN: let's meet up and discuss the details. you can come over to my place, nobody else is here.</p><p>Kanaya set her phone onto the table for a moment with another sigh, a desperate sip being taken from her coffee this time. She had so many thoughts rushing through her head that she thought for a moment that it might explode. Her expression soured when she realised that John would probably want to have sex with her the same way that Jade had. Why else would he have gone through all the effort...? It crossed her mind briefly that it might be Rose that he had been after, but then, he wouldn't have blackmailed her. Puzzled and frustrated, she picked up her phone again.</p><p>KANAYA: When Do You Want Me To Come Over?<br/>
JOHN: huh? right now, obviously.</p><p>Right now...? Kanaya gulped. She wasn't ready to have that sort of conversation. She thought that she would have had some time to prepare, at least. Sighing to herself, she slipped out from her chair and took one last sip of coffee before heading up to her bedroom to get changed quickly. She did so quietly so that Rose wouldn't wake up, and then when she was finished she walked downstairs to the kitchen table and left a note for Rose saying that she had been called away on urgent business and should be back by the evening. She hoped that she would be back by the evening, anyway.</p><p>Kanaya had been to John's house before, both for gatherings and on personal business, but her walk up his driveway carried a lot more weight than it had any of the other times. She took slow steps and hoped that he wasn't watching her somehow as she made her way to the door. </p><p>As she was about to raise her hand and knock, suddenly the door opened, and in the doorway stood Jade, whose expression turned into a smile the moment that she saw Kanaya. The smile hurt, at least a little bit. It was the same smile that Jade had given her when the two had been fooling around together, a sort of naughty but still characteristic smile that held more weight than Kanaya would ever admit out loud, if only because that would mean talking about her feelings and that was, decidedly, not a good idea. As Kanaya looked a little closer, she noticed that Jade seemed to have something running from the corner of her lips—cum, it was cum, there was no doubt about it. Jade held that smile a moment longer and then nodded to Kanaya before making her way out of the house and down the driveway, leaving Kanaya on her own with John. Kanaya herself let out a heavy sigh, and then she made her way into the house.</p><p>Inside the living room, John was standing beside the couch, fixing his pants as if they had just been off. Between that and the mess that had been leaking from Jade's face, Kanaya put together pretty quickly that the two of them must have been in some sort of incestuous relationship, but she could have only guessed as to the details, and she didn't really want them if she was being honest with herself. She gulped slowly, then crossed her arms and looked off to the side.</p><p>"Well," she said, "I'm here." Her tone carried a lot of her frustration, but it did little to get across her confusion. John simply smirked at her, ignoring both. He took a seat on one of his couches and silently invited Kanaya to sit on one of the other ones, an invitation that she accepted after a moment of hesitation. She came to rest on the one opposite him, then sat back against the seat, feeling exhausted.</p><p>"I don't need to tell you just how bad the situation that you're in is," John spoke.</p><p>"No, you don't," Kanaya muttered, "but I'm sure you will anyway."</p><p>"I'm not looking to torture you, Kanaya. I don't know what you're thinking of me, but it's not like I'm trying to manipulate you, I just happen to find you very sexy and am willing to go to some extreme lengths to be able to show that."</p><p>"Funny way of showing it," Kanaya responded before those words had even processed inside her brain. Aside from that, though... John found her sexy? That was an odd thought. She had assumed it to be the case, of course, but that didn't make it any less weird to hear coming out of his mouth. Her brow furrowed. "What did you want me to come here for, anyway? You still haven't explained what you want me to do."</p><p>"Well, like I said," John began, leaning forward some. "I find you really sexy."</p><p>"And the fact that I'm married to your friend hasn't persuaded you to keep that fact to yourself?" Kanaya asked, prompting a laugh from John.</p><p>"Not at all. In fact, you being with Rose only makes the idea of having sex with you even hotter—it makes it feel as if I'd be stealing you away from her."</p><p>"You would never be able to steal me from her," Kanaya stated, firmly.</p><p>"No, I suppose not," John replied, his expression falling for a moment. "Jade already did," he continued, a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. Kanaya couldn't argue with that, no matter how badly she wanted to. With a frown, she leaned back against the couch behind her again.</p><p>"I'll be upfront with you," John told her. He paused for a moment, and she wondered whether he was purposefully leaving her on edge. "I think you're sexy, and I want to have sex with you, and I know that you aren't interested in me that way and that there's no way that you'd do it under normal circumstances." Kanaya had to physically stop herself from vocally agreeing with him. "I have these pictures that you don't want Rose to see, and you have a way to keep me from sending them."</p><p>"I don't want to have sex with you, John," Kanaya told him, her tone cold.</p><p>John paused, then he leaned back against the couch again. "I know that. And I guess I should have been expecting to hear you say it, but, assuming that you don't want Rose to get a hold of these pictures, what you want doesn't really factor all that much into it." Once again, he was being harsh, but she recognised the truth in his words. He held a lot of power over her—far more than she was comfortable with.</p><p>"Get over here," John ordered, after a brief silence. Kanaya was startled to hear him say something like that so suddenly, but she didn't want to disobey him, so, after a brief hesitation, she stood up and walked over to him, coming to rest on her knees in front of him. He smiled. "Wow, I didn't even tell you to do that," he spoke. Kanaya froze up and frowned. He hadn't, but that was what he wanted, right? Still, she knew that it made her look a lot more eager than she actually was, and as she sat there on her knees, mere inches from his spreading legs as he shifted over towards the edge of the couch again, she mentally slapped herself for not staying on her feet now that she knew that she would have gotten away with it.</p><p>His hands found his belt, and she frowned again, but John didn't waste any time. He didn't even comment on the frown on her face, even though he could almost certainly see it. His pants came open, and his fly came down, and his boxers came down and his cock came out, and then Kanaya was faced with it, a semi-hard shaft that must have been at least six or seven inches, and it wasn't even fully hard. It was the first time that she had ever seen a human cock in the flesh, but she and Rose had watched a lot of porn together, so she knew the basic idea of what one looked like and how it worked... and how to pleasure it.</p><p>Kanaya gulped, and John's hands settled alongside his thighs, making it very clear that Kanaya was going to have to be the one to move things forward. "Go on, then," he eventually told her, and she soon reached a hand over to carefully wrap it around his cock. It was only once she had her fingers around it and could feel the gentle pulsating of the shaft in her hand that she looked up at him.</p><p>"You'll delete the pictures if I do this, yes?" she asked, but John didn't answer her, he simply moved one of his hands to the back of her head and pushed her closer to his cock, pushing the tip right against her lips. She chose to believe he was, in his own way, saying yes, even if that was a little optimistic of her. Once that optimism faded from her mind she was left with the feeling of his cock against her lips. She thought briefly about how easy it would have been to open her mouth and bite his cock, but that would only cause more problems for her, she thought, so when she did open her mouth, she did her best to keep her teeth out of the way, tucking them under her lips while the tip of her tongue moved against his member, gently running against the tip.</p><p>The taste of his cock was unlike anything she had ever tasted before. Salty, mostly, but there were hints of other tastes that she couldn't quite place. Nor did she much want to, because that would have meant thinking about the taste, and she wished that she didn't have to. There was something under the taste, hidden within the scent of his shaft that began to tickle at her senses. She thought that it might have been something else at first because it actually smelled... nice, but when she realised that it was coming from John she felt a wave of disappointment wash over her.</p><p>The last thing that she wanted was to actually enjoy sucking his cock. She did her best to disconnect herself from what she was doing as much as possible, even as his cock fully hardened inside her mouth and she was faced with a shaft that had to have been somewhere around nine inches long. She ran her tongue around it and was left with more of that taste inside her mouth, and seeing as his hand on the back of her head wasn't likely to let her pull away any time soon, she had no choice but to swallow it down, shuddering as she did despite the fact that the taste wasn't even all that bad.</p><p>"You're not bad as this," John muttered, and Kanaya wished that he would shut up. If she had been looking up at him, her gaze would almost certainly have held daggers inside it, but she couldn't even bring herself to look at his face as she sucked his cock, making her way further down with each bob of her head. She must have had about a third of his shaft inside her mouth by now, the taste of salt and sweat and the scent of his musk pulling her closer and closer towards an outcome that she didn't want.</p><p>As she continued to suck him, his hands slipped down to grope at her chest. He squeezed one of them so hard that she let out a gasp, but that only made him more eager to play with her. He soon moved one of his hands back up to grab the back of her head and pulled her up again, yanking his cock out of her mouth and leaving her dripping a mix of her saliva and his precum.</p><p>"Lay down on the couch, there's something I want to do," he told her, and in her daze, she didn't deny him. She moved up onto her feet, then laid down on the couch as she had been ordered to while John moved to his feet and stepped around her, stroking himself slowly. He tugged her head over towards the edge of the couch, then moved over her, one of his knees being placed alongside her shoulder while his heavy balls—balls that she hadn't even noticed before—moved closer and closer to her face.</p><p>Having them press against her face properly was unavoidable, she knew, but the moment leading up to them making contact seemed so long. When they did finally settle there, they felt heavy and warm, and the scent of his balls filled her senses, penetrating any hope that she might have had of not finding his scent attractive. A masculine scent wasn't one that she would have thought she would have liked, but between her legs, she was a lot wetter than she cared to admit, and that was before John even got around to the main event.</p><p>His cock laid between her tits, and his hands moved up to grope at her chest again. Her large, soft tits squeezed around his cock with ease, to the point where he didn't even really have to work to hold them in place, but that didn't stop him from continuing to grope her. His palms set against her nipples, and as he began to slide his still-saliva-soaked cock back and forth between her tits, he ground his palms against the sensitive nubs, pulling soft moans from her that would no doubt draw his attention to just how wet her pussy was, she thought, but he didn't comment on it, and she was glad to be spared the embarrassment as she parted her lips and took one of his balls into her mouth without being told to do so.</p><p>By the time she realised that she had done it, she had already gone too far. She wouldn't be able to pull back now, not now that she had already begun sucking on them. So she didn't. She kept sucking and sucking and then slurping, and her hands moved up to hold his thighs so that she could properly lavish his balls without having to worry about him moving around too much. She just wanted him to cum, she told herself. She wanted him to cum quick and that was why she was moving things along so quickly, that was why she kept subjecting herself to all these embarrassing things without being told to do so. Kanaya was simply showing initiative.</p><p>It was as she held both of his balls in her mouth in an embarrassing moment that she definitely would not liked to have seen from a third-person perspective that she realised exactly what it was that she liked about his scent. The musk he held, it was similar to that of Jade. It made sense to her, seeing as the two of them were siblings and all, but having that realisation made her feel cheated as if John had used Jade to worm his way into her sexual desire. For a long moment, she stopped suckling on his balls, but when that scent hit her again she was quickly persuaded to keep sucking, a deep flush forming on her face as she did, though that was the least of her worries. Such sloppy sucking accompanied with how rough John's rhythm had gotten, hard slaps against her chest following one after the other, meant that her own saliva had been running down her face too, in streaks alongside the makeup that she had hastily applied under the naive notion that she wouldn't end up gargling his balls.</p><p>Suddenly, John pulled back again, letting out a heavy sigh as he did. He gave her face a gentle slap with his cock and then sighed. "I don't wanna cum too soon," he said, before pulling his cock away from her when he realised that she was getting distracted by it. "You're turned on, right? I wanna fuck you." </p><p>Those words made Kanaya's eyes shoot open, and she quickly scrambled to sit up in her seat. "You can't," she said, simply, before flushing deeply. "I don't want you to."</p><p>"Oh, come on. You didn't think that's where this was going? Jade's told me how tight you are, how good you felt around her fingers... c'mon, I wanna have a go at you, too." Kanaya felt like a piece of meat, and the worst part about it was that it wasn't entirely a bad feeling. A part of her was happy that she was wanted, even if it was by someone she didn't want to be wanted by, in perhaps one of the weirdest ways to be wanted.</p><p>As her cheeks flushed, Kanaya realised once again just what sort of position that she was in. She couldn't exactly say no to him, no matter how badly she wanted to. "At least use a condom," she eventually sighed, after much internal hesitation to even say anything—a part of her thought that it might be easier to just lie back, spread her legs and let him do as he pleased, but after the events of the last hour she didn't trust John. Not at all. She didn't trust him not to finish inside of her and, perhaps more importantly given that the two of them couldn't breed anyway, she didn't trust him to be clean.</p><p>She hadn't applied that same knowledge to Jade, of course, but then Kanaya wasn't exactly thinking straight. Ahead of any other thoughts that she had, including the one regarding how she had never found men attractive before, there was a worry as to whether she was going to enjoy him fucking her. If she didn't enjoy it, that would be great, she could write off the experience as an unpleasant one and forget about it for the rest of her life, but if she did enjoy it, it might awaken something within her, something that she wouldn't want to be awoken.</p><p>John went silent for a moment, thinking about what she had suggested. It looked at first as if he might turn her down, but eventually, he gave a sigh and a shrug, then pulled a condom out of his wallet. "Alright, fair enough," he said, before holding the packet out towards her. Kanaya glared at him. Was he really going to have her be the one to put it on? That seemed so unnecessary, but she took the packet into her hand, then tore it open. "But you have to put it on with your mouth," he told her, causing her to freeze up. She looked at him, a visible bead of sweat running down her forehead. He wanted her to put his cock in her mouth again?</p><p>She didn't say anything, certainly not 'no'. She reached into the packet and pulled out the condom then raised it to her mouth. she placed the outside against her tongue, then leaned down to his cock, then wrapped her lips around it, pushing the condom towards the head. With her tongue pressed against the back, and then the head through the condom, she slipped her lips against the ridges of the condom and slowly began to roll it down along with her taking his cock further into her mouth.</p><p>It was as she got about three or four inches down that a problem occurred to her. She was going to have to take it further into her mouth than she had the last time, and by itself that might not have been a problem, but the further down his cock she got, the stronger the scent of his musk was, and she wondered whether she would even be able to will herself to pull back from him by the time she hit the base. So she kept going down, inch by inch, passing the point where she had reached last time before too long, and she kept going. Her nose eventually nudged up against the very base, with his cock having been pushed inside her throat. The scent of his musk was strong, overpowering, and now that it was so strong she could confirm that it was indeed the same scent that she had enjoyed so much on Jade.</p><p>It made her feel sick that she was enjoying herself so much, but she did manage to will herself to pull back, doing so slowly so that she wouldn't pull the condom with her as she did. His cock was covered in her saliva, and the lubricant of the condom and Kanaya's pussy was dripping wet. Even if he was big, and she was tight, and she didn't really want to take him, there was no doubt in her mind that she would be able to, which left her with mixed feelings. He wrapped his hands around her legs and pushed her back on the couch, taking his place between her legs while he wrapped a hand around his own shaft and slapped it against her pussy.</p><p>She let out a little whine, her head moving to lay back against the couch's arm behind her. She didn't have any time to prepare herself, though, because John slipped his cock down to her entrance a moment later and then pushed inside her, the first half of his cock being stuffed inside with very little warning. She let out a gasp, then looked up at him with a gaze that was conflicted. Already, she could tell that she was going to have fun, and the gaze that he looked back at her with was one of pure excitement—it was as if he didn't even recognise how messed up of a thing he was doing, and that was in its own way very terrifying for Kanaya, who was struggling to feel validated in herself as John took her so brazenly.</p><p>A couple more rolls of his hips had him slipping deeper inside her, and then he gave a final slam which pushed him all the way to the base. She didn't have a womb to speak of, only a point where her vaginal canal ended, and John began grinding his cock up against that, looking a little disappointed that there wasn't more of her to explore, but his expression then turned into a devious one. He reached down to grab one of her legs and pulled it up over his shoulder, then began slamming into her with all the power that he could give. Kanaya moved one hand over her mouth and looked off to the side, not wanting to admit to herself that she was beginning to enjoy this. She could feel her pleasure pumping, much the same way that it had with Jade—what was wrong with them? Why were they capable of tempting her so?</p><p>Each deep thrust pushed at the limits of her pussy, stretching her just that little bit more. Kanaya wondered whether she would even still be tight when he was finished, but that wasn't the sort of thought that she was capable of vocalising at the moment—the only thing that she managed to get out was another sharp moan and a babble of pleasure that might have been words at some point between her brain putting that sound into action and her body managing to make it.</p><p>It was only a moment later that John gave his final deep thrust, bottoming out inside her while Kanaya reached a hand up to her face and gasped into her palm. She thought for a moment that she might cum, but then she felt something that surprised her. He was cumming. Each rope of cum fired out with enough force to splatter against her insides, even with the condom between them. The condom began to balloon up, reaching larger and larger sizes as Kanaya continued to gasp into her palm, more in surprise than in pleasure at that point.</p><p>John soon withdrew from her pussy, pulling the cum-filled condom out with a plop, and then he pulled the condom from his cock, holding it out in front of her. Kanaya glanced at the condom, and then at him. "You don't actually expect me to...?" The look on his face said that he most certainly did and that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Kanaya didn't waste any time, wanting to get things over and done with as quickly as possible. She took the condom from him, aimed the open end towards her mouth and then lifted it, spilling the contents of the condom into her mouth.</p><p>The taste was nothing like she had expected it to be. It wasn't exactly bad, and it seemed to be diluted some both by his precum and from the lube that had been inside the condom, but it wasn't something that she wanted to be tasting. She felt dirty. She felt like she was making a mistake.</p><p>Kanaya Maryam regretted every choice that had brought her here, not because she didn't like the taste of John's cum, rather, because she loved it.</p><p>Perhaps most frustrating of all was that she hadn't even gotten an orgasm out of it. All that time and stress and all she had to show for it was a fucked-raw pussy and a stomach full of cum. She frowned at the empty condom, then placed it down onto the couch beside her, shuffling back against it.</p><p>"So, ready for round two?" he asked, with a grin. Kanaya looked up at him with an expression that asked if he was serious, and John handed her another condom packet. "You're going to want to make this one extra lubricated," he told her, vaguely, and Kanaya had reached some sort of ultimate point in her head. She didn't even hesitate, she just leaned forward, pulled the condom from the packet, slipped it into her mouth and then applied it again, sucking her way down his cock much quicker than she had the first time, the moves almost robotic in nature. John raised his eyebrow down at her, then shook his head with a sigh.</p><p>"Turn around," he told her once she had pulled back again. It was clear to him that he was losing her, that she could distract herself from what was going on and check out from their time together unless he did something that really threw her off balance. Luckily for him, he knew exactly what to do about that, and as she turned around to face away from him and he took his place behind her, he aligned his cock up with her asshole, prompting a gasp of surprise from her. Suffice it to say, she didn't want him to fuck her there, and the look of horror that she glanced back at him with did a good enough job of getting that across, but it didn't stop him.</p><p>She squeezed her asshole as hard as she could in an attempt to stop him from pushing inside, but that didn't stop him, either. His hand found her hip as the other held his cock firm at the entrance to her asshole, and with enough force, he was able to push himself inside, even as she begged him not to. Kanaya let out a wail of pain, but it had been made too early. Once he was inside, she found that it didn't actually hurt all that much, it was more of an uncomfortable feeling than anything else, but far more uncomfortable was the fact that he hadn't stopped when it seemed like she was being hurt—he didn't care whether he hurt her while he was fucking her. Once again, Kanaya looked back at him with a worried expression, only to see his foot moving towards her face.</p><p>When he laid his foot against the back of her head, she had no choice but to bury her face in the couch beneath her. She huffed into it, struggling to breathe, and what little breath she could suck in usually went towards a loud moan as he tore her ass apart with all the strength that he had, pounding into her over and over again. Initial penetration had been the hardest part, she learned, and it was only whichever part of his shaft was grinding up against her entrance at any given time that she could actually feel in any vivid way, with the rest of his shaft just being a vague shape inside her that poked and prodded around in uncomfortable places. The thickness of his shaft meant that her ass was always wide open for him, though, and she was so tight that John realised mere moments into fucking her that he wasn't going to be able to last very long. Disappointing as that was, he made the most of his time inside her ass, giving her a spank every now and again as he continued to pound away at her from such an uncomfortable position for her.</p><p>When his orgasm came, it came without warning for Kanaya. He gave one final thrust inside her and then buried himself to the base, filling the condom up with his cum for the second time that night. She could feel it inside her, a vague shape as his cock had been, growing in size until it got to the point where it seemed as if it would be uncomfortable to pull out. Once his foot moved from the back of her head, Kanaya looked back at him with a worried expression, and he looked at her in turn as he pulled himself out inch-by-inch, each a little more uncomfortable than the last for Kanaya. She gripped onto the couch, laid her face in it once again and pushed her rump up in the naive hope that doing so might make her torture a little less uncomfortable.</p><p>It was as the condom began to slip from her ass, its shape-shifting as her tightness squeezed at different portions of the condom-covered large load, that Kanaya began to realise just how much she was enjoying herself. Looking down underneath her own body, she could see her pussy dripping. Would she cum? Was she close to orgasm...? It was hard to tell, given her lack of anal experience. Kanaya huffed, and then she slipped a shameless hand between her own legs, fingers working at the clit for a moment while John continued to pull the condom back, but at a certain point, it stopped being pulled free from her ass and instead began rolling down his cock, eventually slipping off while part of the condom was still inside.</p><p>As the condom's end dropped, his cum began to seep from it, some of it sliding over Kanaya's fingers as she masturbated, and the feeling was unmistakable. She very quickly reached back to grab the condom herself, then tugged it out from her asshole of her own volition before holding the condom upside down so that none of his cum would spill from it.</p><p>"Good girl," John told her, and a shiver ran along her spine that she hated as she shot him a look of distaste, but she leaned forward, all the same, capturing the edge of the condom with her lips without being told to before upending it and swallowing down every ounce of his seed. John could only smirk at her. He took a seat alongside her and waited for the taste of her own asshole to hit her, and it did as she sucked the remnants of his cum from the condom, but she tried her best to ignore it, tossing the condom aside once it was empty to lean back against the couch again instead.</p><p>"Disgusting," she muttered aloud, closing her eyes.</p><p>"Convincing," John retorted, sarcastically, before moving up and over her again to present her with his cock. Kanaya could tell what he had done from the smell, and as she opened her eyes again to see his cock, she let out a soft sigh.</p><p>"Again?" she asked as if she needed to, and John handed her another condom. Kanaya closed her eyes for a moment and tried to forget about John, tried to think only about the shaft in front of her and how she needed to slip a condom onto it. Overexhausted, it was about all that she could do to stop herself from going insane. She slipped the condom out of the packet and into her mouth just as she had before, then captured the head of his semi-hard cock with her lips. Once again, she made her way down the length of his member, though she took her time this time.</p><p>Running on autopilot, she thought about how much she had liked sucking his cock the first time, and she took the opportunity to experiment with it. One of her hands moved down to begin gently massaging his balls, and although John was almost certainly smug about it he didn't say anything to her, simply allowing her to dip further down his shaft, suckling as she did, and then pull back again once she had rolled the condom all the way to the base. Kanaya pulled back, ran her tongue around the head, and then she peppered kisses down to the base of his cock, her hand still softly squeezing the balls beneath it.</p><p>For a moment, she held those balls up and pressed a kiss against each of them, another action that she distantly knew would excite John, but that he didn't say anything about, and she tried not to think about his enjoyment very much. For the time being, she wasn't sucking John's cock, she was just sucking a cock and John happened to be there. Yeah. Okay.</p><p>It was as she took him into her mouth again that her thoughts slipped back to Rose, probably still in bed, probably only having woken up a short while ago and probably wondering where Kanaya was. The little slip of guilt that washed over her disappeared quickly as the ridiculousness of her situation settled in. Here she was, by all accounts a lesbian, and she was being forced to suck the dick of the brother of a girl that she had been cheating on her wife with, and someone whom she had been good friends with, only a few moments after he had gotten done using both of her holes as if they were little more than a sex toy for him to abuse.</p><p>And those thoughts distracted her long enough for the realisation that she was enjoying sucking his cock a lot to be a surprising one once it hit her. Each of the motions felt natural, in a way. A little voice in the back of her head asked her whether she should be appreciative of John for giving her the opportunity to try something that, as it turned out, she enjoyed so much, but she did her best not to listen to that voice, partly on principle and partly out of fear.</p><p>Squeezing his balls harder, she forced herself down to the base of his cock again. She opened her eyes for the first time since she had taken his cock inside her mouth and looked up towards his face, watching the signs of pleasure. She tried to pick apart which ones were the best ones, and by comparison, which parts of the blowjob he enjoyed the most. He liked it when she gave his balls a soft squeeze, she knew that much, and he liked it when she gagged herself on his cock, especially when there were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He liked seeing her under stress.</p><p>She gulped around him, and that was enough to set him off. His hand moved over to take a hold of the back of her head and suddenly he was fucking her face. Each thrust from him forced a 'glk' sound out of her throat and a slap as his balls smack against her chin. She wondered what it was that he had planning to do with this condom, which of her holes it was that he had been aiming to ruin, but any chances she had of finding out went out the window when he gave his final thrust inside her and then blew his load down her throat, contained by the condom.</p><p>The worst part of it was that a part of Kanaya wanted to know what it felt like to have him blow the load straight down her throat instead. Would she be able to taste it, or would it simply go straight down? She felt his cock pump, and her throat fill out, and the fact that her stomach didn't feel any fuller was somehow... wrong. She gulped once more around him, almost as if trying to swallow the condom, and then John pulled back, taking the condom with him.</p><p>It struggled. With its size, it struggled even more than the condom inside her ass had done, and as Kanaya sat there with an open mouth and a condom stuck in her throat that seemingly didn't want to move, she wondered just how far gone she was that she was debating pulling the condom from his cock and swallowing it whole. Before she could take that thought much further, though, John pulled the condom out from her throat and it swung down to hit his legs. He gave a seemingly apologetic chuckle.</p><p>"Whoops." It didn't make her feel any better. John pulled the condom free from his cock once more and then passed it to her, and Kanaya didn't even have to think about upending it to swallow the contents this time, she simply did it, then dropped the condom onto the floor beside her afterwards. She gasped for air, feeling horribly full, and laid her hands against her knees.</p><p>It took her a moment to get her bearings together again, but when she did she looked up at him, then around the room. "Where's the next condom?" she asked, prompting him to smile.</p><p>"There isn't a next one, we're done for now," he told her. She glanced at him with an expression that asked if he was joking, but he wasn't. "Seriously. I think you've been through enough. Go home for today, I'll message you when I want to meet up again." Kanaya moved to her feet and fixed herself as best she could, frustrated that she was being cut off so early. Didn't he know that she had been close to orgasm? She was so frustrated at this outcome that she didn't even realise that he had mentioned meeting up again until she was already at home trying to figure out how to explain to Rose why she was so tired, why she was walking funny and why her voice was hoarse.</p><p>Before Kanaya knew it, she was back with him again. It had only been a couple of days, but apparently, John was really eager to see her again. Kanaya hated herself for it, but the entire time that she was travelling to his house, she was wondering whether he had cum during the time they hadn't seen each other, whether his balls would be as full as they had been the last time, and the fact that she didn't see Jade on her way in this time was a positive sign for her, even if it shouldn't have been.</p><p>Kanaya was naked, and on her knees in front of him. Her petite frame was on display for John far better than it had been the previous day. With an anxious sigh, she looked at him, then saw him picking a condom out of his wallet again. Her mouth moving faster than her brain, she suddenly barked out, "Don't use that this time."</p><p>John raised his eyebrow at her. "You want me to fuck you without a condom?"</p><p>Kanaya nodded, but she couldn't bring herself to agree with him verbally. She probably should have done, because John asked her to do something far more degrading instead. "Alright. If you want me to fuck you without a condom, why don't you prove to me that you're worth it?" Kanaya was taken by surprise. She had been the one begging him to use a condom a couple of days earlier, shouldn't he want to fuck her without a condom? She grit her teeth, and he spread his legs.</p><p>"Worship my cock and balls," he said, and she didn't need him to clarify any further. She slipped in between them, then reached up to wrap a hand around his cock. It felt a lot different than it had the last time, possibly because it was already rock hard and there was no condom involved, not even one in her mouth. She was eager to have a proper taste of him, with the taste of the condom having muddied her memories of what his cock actually tasted like, so she leaned up to capture the head with her lips, then closed her eyes as she began to softly suckle on it.</p><p>She told herself that she was going to take him to the base again, and so she moved one of her hands to the bottom of his cock and held him firm there, then began to slip little by little down the length of his cock. The first few inches were easy, practically familiar ground for her at that point, and she even managed to take him into her throat without any issue, but she had to stop for a moment once she neared the base, his musky scent invading her lungs and her senses as it had before, every bit as strong as it had been.</p><p>Nearing the base, she had a very dark thought. If John and Jade were fooling around together, did that mean that the scent she had enjoyed on Jade so much had actually been John's the entire time? And if that was the case, then did she smell of John simply because the two siblings had been fooling around together, or was it purposeful so that they could more easily seduce Kanaya? Whatever the answer was, Kanaya soon found herself at the very base of his cock, looking up at him with eager eyes far removed from the hateful ones that she had looked at him with a couple of days prior. How far she had come.</p><p>John let his hand settle against the back of her head, and for good measure he gave a couple of hard pumps into her throat before pulling back again, letting her pull off. His cock tasted so good, she thought. Salty, but every bit as delicious as she had vaguely recalled. There wasn't even a hint of a taste of condom lube. She kissed her way down the length of his cock to his balls, then took one of them into his mouth the way she had done before. Not being forced to was a different feeling, or, not being forced in the same way, anyways. Whether she had to or not, she was the one placing his balls in her mouth.</p><p>She did eventually pull back from them, not wanting to delay things too far despite her curiosity, and she looked up at him with a hopeful gaze—had she gone far enough to sate him? John looked down at her with his own gaze filled with arousal, and without a quip to be heard of he moved to his feet, then pushed her back against the floor. She landed with a soft grunt, and he was on her in a second.</p><p>Moving over her, he pushed her legs back until they were pressing against her chest, and she wondered for a moment what he was doing but... it was happening, wasn't it? He grabbed a hold of his cock, then slipped the head down against her entrance. She could feel him, actually feel him pressing up against her opening. He was about to be inside her. Kanaya looked up at him with a needy gaze, but he wasn't focused on her, at least for the time being. Once he was sure that he was lined up right, he slammed his hips forward, and suddenly Kanaya was full of his cock again.</p><p>It was so different from the last time he had fucked her, though. Not only because there wasn't a condom on his cock this time, but because she didn't feel as if he was trying to convert her anymore; she had been converted, she knew how good a cock could feel, and now she was just having fun, albeit fun that she was forced to have. She explored that feeling inside her mind for a little while as he found his footing inside her. Why was it that she had given in to him? There was no question in her mind that she had, she enjoyed the pleasure of being fucked far too much to ask him to stop, but was that it? Was she really so weak that she could be pulled into something she didn't want to do simply because it was pleasurable?</p><p>Kanaya didn't even feel bad about herself for it.</p><p>And any thoughts that she had been lingering on slipped from her mind when John started moving. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, and in the position they were in, with him pressing down on her, he had to angle himself correctly before being able to pull out of her again, then he slammed back inside her. She felt so full, and the thought of him blowing his load inside her was too attractive a thought for her to think about anything else. She needed his cum. Unable to wrap her legs around him, she simply leaned up and peppered kisses against his chest, against his chin, against his face, whatever she could do to convince him that she was worthy of dumping a load inside of. It made her shiver.</p><p>Her hands gripped onto the shaggy carpet beneath her, and she could never get them comfortable, always twitching along with her toes, which went as far as curling as pleasure rose and she felt her orgasm nearing. She hadn't been able to cum the entire time that they had been apart, her thoughts always drifting back to him whenever she would come close, and for all the regret that she had that even Rose hadn't been able to bring her to climax, it felt every bit as worth it as John pounded away at her, each thrust pushing his cock all the way into her puffy pussy lips as his balls slapped against her ass with a loud plap.</p><p>When she did cum, it took her by surprise. Her eyes suddenly opened wide and she threw her head back, her pussy tightening madly around the shaft inside it. Silently, because she couldn't so much as form syllables with that much pleasure running through her, she begged John to cum inside her. Please, please. That begging was in her face, in her moans, in the way that her hands gripped at his body just about wherever they could.</p><p>And right as her orgasm was beginning to soften, he did. He slammed deep into her and then paused, his cock throbbing while rope after thick rope of cum pumped into her pussy one by one. She couldn't get pregnant. She knew that. But as much as she did know that, she hoped desperately that somehow the rules would be broken and that she would get knocked up by him. The feeling of raw, bare cock throbbing inside her as he pumped her full, so much that it felt as if he had stretched the inside of her pussy out far more than it ever should have been.</p><p>When he pulled out, it took a moment for his cum to dribble out, having been shot so deep inside her. Kanaya laid there for a moment as John picked himself up, utterly exhausted, but as she sat up and looked down at her own pussy, at the sight of his cum seeping from it, she knew that she needed to have sex with him again. She would tell Rose if he wanted her to, and although she would probably regret it later, at that moment she was so desperate for him that there wasn't much that she wouldn't have done.</p><p>John moved back to sit against the couch, and Kanaya crawled over to him, taking his cock into her mouth before he could even protest. "Hey, you don't have to—" But it was useless, she was already sucking on him. He gave a sigh and then a smirk, then moved his hand to the back of her head and happily rode the bobbing of her head with his palm, giving her head affectionate strokes that made Kanaya feel better about what she was doing, though she couldn't have been dissuaded from it either way.</p><p>"Such a good girl for me," John muttered, then leaned his head back against the couch's cushion. He had spent so much time and expended so much effort to get here, but now he had Kanaya willing to do as he asked, even enjoying doing so. Another smirk rose on his lips, and then he reached over to grab his phone. He began taking pictures of Kanaya as she sucked him off, and when she realised what he was doing she began posing for them, letting him get a picture with his cock on her face, and another with her pressing a sloppy kiss against the tip, and another with his cock all the way inside her throat.</p><p>He had no idea what to do with the pictures, of course. As far as sexual conquest went, he had already done more than he had expected himself to be able to, but who knew? Perhaps he'd find a use for them, aside simply reminiscing on the moment. For the time being, though, he simply slid his hand into Kanaya's hair, forced her all the way down to the base of his cock, and then humped her face until he came down her throat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>